Big Brother 7: Just323
is the seventh bb fanon series created by Just323. =Twists= *'Returning House-guest': This is an all-star season, 16 of the best from the past 6 season will have a second shot on winning this game. *'2 Wildcards': Two all-stars have been chosen by the public, those 2 all-stars will join in the game a week later. HouseGuests All-Stars Interviews =Weekly Summary= Week 1 16 all-stars are returning back inside the big brother house, having another chance at winning the cash prize. Vanessa and Georgianna reunited each other, and made the first final 2 alliance. While everyone else is socializing, Lindsay and Whitney got along right off the bat, and Lindsay was thinking of aligning with her later on in the game, but not now. At the first HoH competition, Leon proved that he can another back to back HoH win, and he did so knowing that majority of the house is mostly going to target him. After the HoH competition, Leon was in his HoH room thinking about who he wants to nominate. Majority of the people want too nominate the strong physical players like Georgianna and JC. But at the nomination ceremony, Leon nominated Georgianna and Whitney (the person who talked to the least). At the PoV competition, Jc won the first PoV of the season and he decided to not use it on any nominees. Jc, Judy, Keith, Lauren, Liam, Rickey & Vanessa formed an alliance to get rid of Whitney, while the rest of the house wanted Georgianna out. Knowing Georgianna was paranoid about the vote, she went over to Vanessa and Leon if she's safe, they both clarify her that she's safe, but at the eviction, Vanessa flipped her vote blindsiding Georgianna in a 7-6 vote. When Georgianna was the first person evicted, Julie surprised the rest of the house guest with a twist. Week 2 Julie tells the houseguest that 2 more people will be playing the game, Forrest and Leah entered the house, while people see them as threat, like Judy. Others like Leon and Carmen wanted to align with one of them. At the HoH competition, Julie tells them the twist that both of the wildcards will become the HoH. Which majority of the house got pissed off at it. They must both agree on 3 nominees since it's a double eviction. Making everyone talking to the HoH. As everyone went to the HoH and said who they wanted to nominate, Leon comes up and pitch his idea to them that Vanessa is a snake who foiled the plan to get Whitney out. Forrest and Leah were interested in that and were considering on it. While the last 2 nominees, they discussed on Lindsay as the 2nd target and Iris being the pawn, just how lovable she is. At the nomination ceremony, Forrest and Leah agreed to nominate Vanessa, Lindsay & Iris. Leon pulls Forrest aside and tells him to give him trust until the end. As Forrest ends some allies he agrees with it. Meanwhile, Lindsay & Whitney were complaining that one of them is back on the block. At the Veto Competition. Lindsay won by a landslide spelling out lumberjacks. Knowing that Lindsay is using the veto on herself. Forrest and Leah need a nominee, and they decided on Liam, simply because of how sneaky he is. As Carmen & Conrad got together to chat, while Leah shows up and tells them that too evict either Liam or Vanessa. While Jc and Judy talked and want Vanessa out more than those 2 because she was a snake. At the eviction, It became clear that they don't want winners to win again, as they send Liam out of the door, following by fellow snake Vanessa in a 7-4-1 vote. Leaving Rickey in the loop. Week 3 After Vanessa and Liam were both evicted. Carmen and Conrad went off to the side and decided to throw the HoH knowing that's it's good for their game. At the HoH competition, It was down to Leif and Judy, in the end. Leif won HoH! At the house, Leif pulled Lindsay aside to talk about strategy. Lindsay suggested to nominate Rickey knowing that his a sitting loose cannon in the house. At the Nomination Ceremony, Leif nominates Lindsay and Rickey. Lindsay was stunned by the news, and confronts Leif why he did that. Leif didn't spoke a word, knowing that Lindsay is his target. The rest of the house heard that fight happen, and Whitney is bowing her head down while Wilbur comes along and stops it. Telling them this is putting a target on their back. At the PoV competition, Keith won and was pissed off about it, since he didn't want to win that competition and wants to play it under the radar. Keith then goes over to Leif, telling them what to do with the veto and Leif said to not use it to have no blood on his hands. At the Veto Ceremony, he did so as Lindsay and Rickey remain on the block. While people want Lindsay gone, people want Rickey gone because of his behaviour in the house is appalling to majority of the girls in the house. Iris, Judy & Lauren didn't mind it and decides to keep him along with JC and Wilbur. At the eviction, It became clear that Rickey's behaviour is the reason why Rickey is evicted in a 8-4 vote. Week 4 Rickey's eviction sends the house in silence, as no one wants to speak after the final words he said. Conrad whispers to Carmen to still throw the HoH competition, knowing that there not targeted. Leon spotted them whispering each other, and Leon wants to get rid of them. At the HoH competition, Wilbur wins and Leon tells Wilbur to go inside the temperature room right after. Leon talked to Wilbur that Conrad could possible a threat later on in the game and should be watched out. Wilbur did notice but wonders who to put beside him. Leon suggested Keith, Judy comes in and suggested to nominate Carmen instead of Keith. Which leaves Wilbur in a sticky situation. In the end, Wilbur wants to make a move and nominated the best players from their season, Conrad and Keith up for eviction. Keith goes over to Judy and asked her to win the PoV and save himself off the block. Judy explained to Keith that's his safe, but Keith wasn't buying it. At the PoV competition, Judy wins PoV and decides not to use it, which made Keith pissed off while Conrad sits on the sidelines. At the eviction, It supposed to be Keith being evicted, but Carmen's change of heart and betrays Conrad and evicts him, sending Conrad out the door blindsided. Week 5 Conrad's eviction made Carmen go in tears, knowing that she made a bad move by evicting her ally, Carmen wants revenge and wants to target Wilbur. At the HoH competition, Whitney proved to everyone that she still got it and wins HoH. While Carmen left the backyard to go cry in the rainbow bedroom. Whitney goes over to Carmen crying, as she consults with her. Carmen tells Whitney to make a big move, so the girls can rule over the game. Whitney like the sound of Carmen's game and took consideration about it. In the Temperature Room, Whitney and Lindsay took on power, while thinking on who to nominate. Lindsay suggested Jc and Leon, both big threats inside the house. Whitney fells like they could win PoV and could take the risk, but at the Nomination Ceremony, Whitney ended up nominating Leon and Jc. Which made Leon confused to why she nominated him. Until he realised that he nominated her and probably want revenge. At the PoV competition, Lindsay won her 2nd PoV, proving to be the next Georgianna. Lindsay made it clear that she wants to make the nominees the same. At the PoV ceremony, Leon made a speech to not evict him, or he'll be your target next week. At the eviction, everyone but Wilbur followed Leon's speech and plan, sending JC out in a 9-1 vote. Week 6 After JC was evicted, Leon storms off while getting ready for the HoH competition. While everyone waits for the HoH competition. At the HoH competition, Lindsay won HoH which made Whitney happy as the duo are safe once again. Leon talks to Lindsay after the HoH comp about nominations. Leon wants to nominate Leah and Iris. But Lindsay doesn't want to follow it and talks to Whitney and Carmen about it. They both decided to nominate complainer Lauren and Keith, who as likable in the house. At the Nomination Ceremony, Lindsay nominates Keith and Lauren. Which made Leon not impressed and talks to Lindsay about it, but Lindsay said that Iris or Leah is one of the targets with Keith and Lauren are pawns, which made Leon okay about it. At the PoV competition, Whitney wins and knows what to do with the PoV. At the ceremony, she decides not to use it on the nominees. Before the eviction, everyone in the house but Carmen, decided that Lauren is best to be evicted, knowing that she stated earlier in the day she wants to leave the house. At the eviction, Lauren said her last words with some sass, while Keith said that the experience is fine and nice too meet everyone in the house. But in a 8-1 vote, Lauren walked out of the house with some class and style, but then Julie dropped a bombshell and said, it's a double eviction week. Double Eviction Week When Julie Chen revealed that it was a Double Eviction week, they started the HoH competition right away, and in a close race between Leah and Iris. But in the end, Leah won her 2nd HoH of the season. Right off the bat, Leah has to nominate right now, and she chose the people who she doesn't trust, which is Carmen and Forrest. At the Veto Competition, Leif wins the PoV, before the ceremony. Leif pulls Carmen and Leah aside and tell Leah that his going to pull off Carmen and Leah must nominate Lindsay as a big move of the season. Leah agreed with it. At the PoV ceremony, Leif used the PoV on Carmen, shocking everyone in the house, while Leah made the second shock of the house and nominates Lindsay as a backdoor plan. At the eviction ceremony, Iris and Whitney were left out off the loop in the plan to backdoor Lindsay. As Lindsay was evicted in a 6-2 vote and becoming the 1st member of the jury. Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Double Eviction After Carmen was evicted, Judy, Whitney & Wilbur had enough with Leon & Forrest controlling the house and wanted to gain revenge. At the HoH competition, Judy won her first HoH which pissed off Leon and Forrest the most. At the Nomination Ceremony, Judy nominated Leon and Forrest, which Whitney and Wilbur already knew. At the Veto Competition, Judy surprisingly won by a second. Leon knew that she wouldn't used the veto on the nominees and he tried to convince Whitney and Wilbur to evict Forrest, knowing that he's a stronger person to win over Leon. At the Veto Ceremony, Judy didn't use the veto. But at the eviction, It was clear that Whitney and Leon voted for the master mind, Leon. Who was the 2nd person evicted for the night in a 2-0 vote. Week 12 Week 13 Weekly History Category:Fanon Category:Big Brother Fanon Wiki